We dunno yet
by The Bratpack
Summary: It's hard to explain
1. Default Chapter

Haven't the faintest idea yet....  
By Kari, Erika and Sabrina  
  
OK, this is our first fic so don't pay us out. And if you don't get some parts, that's because the twins are witches. Now we'll go so you can read, \  
~The Bratpack  
  
It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Rain was pouring down, the weatherman was predicting sunshine, and the soccer team was still practicing. Two girls ran down a street dripping wet.  
"Erika! Hurry up!" Sabrina shouted at her twin sister.  
" I'm coming!" The second twin, Erika, yelled back. They where tall for 14, with long black hair and shining blue-green eyes.   
"Ha! An elephant could run faster than that!" Bri yelled over the rain as she stopped by a fire escape staircase.  
"What ever!" They started to climb the stairs. "Bri, why don't we just take the lift inside?"  
Because then we have to go through knocking and explaining to Tai's mom why we're here, again. The windows a lot easier." Bri explained, coming to a halt at Kari's window. "Kari!" she yelled as she knocked. A loud thump was heard before Kari appeared.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked nervously as she let them in.  
" Oh, we just practically live here mosta the time! Hey where's your mom? I don't smell burnt grunge." Erika answered.  
"Oh, she went to the shops." Kari seemed really worried about something, she kept glancing at the roof.  
Uhh...Kari?" Bri had noticed and was looking at the roof as well.  
"Mm hmm"  
"What were you doing before we came in to drip water all over your floor?"  
"Me? I was..uhh..doing my homework."   
"Kari," Erika stated, " It's Saturday, you don't have homework." She also was looking around the room.  
" Oh well, I didn't finish my math and..." She was cut off.  
" Kari, shut-up." Bri ordered, looking into the mirror. It showed a perfect reflection of the whole room including the bunk bed.  
"TK!" Bri yelled suddenly, " Get down now or I'll come tickle you till you fall off!"  
A surprised TK rolled off the top of the bunk with a thump. Bri jumped on him and started tickling.  
"How...did...you...know?" He gasped between laughter.  
"The mirror reflects the top bunk. Come here you little scamp!" Erika said before pouncing on Kari.  
"No..Stop!" she yelled, receiving the same treatment as TK. The four of them collapsed on the floor in laughter.  
"Ma? Kari? You home?" Tai yelled from the front door. All movement stopped in the room.  
"Shh, lets pretend we're not here." Bri whispered.  
"TK, under the bed, Kari you go in the closet, we got our own way to hide." Erika said mischievously.  
"Gotcha." TK and Kari said together. After they were in position, the twins snapped their fingers and disappeared, just in time.  
"Looks like no ones home." Tai said opening the door to Kari's room.  
" Great, hey, do you have something to drink, I'm parched!"Sora said.  
' What's Sora doing here?' the four thought to themselves.   
" Yeah, sure whatcha want?" Tai asked pulling the door. The voices became muffled.  
"Bri?" Kari whispered, " Can you push it open a bit?" In reply a small breeze blew the door open a fraction.  
"...So I was wondering if you'd like to come." Tai was saying.  
"I don't know, o think I have tennis on Monday."  
"You think or you know?"  
"Depends" she grinned, "Who else is going?"  
" Just us two." Tai said.  
" Then I don't have tennis." She smiled and started giggling.  
"Oh is that right?" Tai replied laughing as he pounced on her. They both rolled onto the floor laughing uncontrollably when they noticed they weren't the only ones making a noise.  
"Alright! Who's here? Kari, Bri?" Tai yelled, going red.  
"Oh, you caught us!" Erika said, still laughing as she and Bri materialized. "Kari, Tk! Get your butts out here now!" The two came out of the room looking puffed.  
" Do you know how hard it is to breathe under there?" TK asked, gasping for air.  
"TK? What are you here for?" Tai asked suspiciously.   
"I came to see Kari." He replied coolly, " What's Sora here for?"  
"Hold on. Erika, shouldn't you be at Matt's?" Sora asked changing the subject.  
" Yeah, but he had band practice, so I came here. And Tai, that red doesn't suit you." She said skipping out of Tai way as he lunged for her.  
" It doesn't look good in that deeper red either!" Bri added, jumping over the couch.  
" Hey break it up, and is it just me or are we missing someone?" Sora pointed to Kari's closed door. Muffled giggles could be heard, but then noise stopped.  
"Kari!" Tai yelled slamming the door open. Kari was in TK's arms and they were in the middle of the most obvious frenchie that even Tai was stunned, but not for long.  
" What the hell do you think your doing?" he demanded.  
"What they were doing before we got here." Bri said, grinning at Tai's anger. He started towards TK.  
"Come on Tai, it was just a kiss!" TK said, backing up.  
"You are so dead!" Tai yelled and charged.  
"Tai!" Erika shouted coming between him and TK. "Get out of it, it's got nothing to do with you!"  
"Just because you are going out with Matt doesn't mean you have to stand up for his brother! Get out of the way! Kari's my sister!"  
" Nuh Duh." Bri muttered. Erika shot her a warning look.  
" Tai, leave them alone! Why don't you just bugger off!" Tai aimed a punch at Erika's eye and hit perfectly. She retaliated at once, kicking him in the gut and landing a punch on his cheek.   
"DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME AGAIN TAICHI, YOU HEAR!" She yelled and ran out of the room. Tai was bent over, still recovering from the force she put into her attack.  
" Nice one Tai!" Bri ran out after her sister.   
" You hit a girl? Man that's mean." TK said from the safety of the top bunk. " Come on Kari, I think your brother needs to calm down."  
"Coming, just hold on." She walked over to Tai and helped him up. "I'd say sorry, they've helped you a lot and Matt's gona be real mad." She whispered to him before following TK out.  
"Sora?" Tai pleaded, looking up. Sora looked shocked and hurt.  
" You have to learn to control your temper, it was an accident, but you should say sorry anyway." She helped him onto the couch.  
" Man she packs a punch!" He said groaning.  
" Hold on, I'll see if you have an ice pack." She got up and went to the freezer.  
"Sora?" Tai asked.  
" Uh huh."  
" She was crying wasn't she?"  
"Yes."  
  
~ Ack finally done! Well, the twins have gotta go home now, so we'll start chapter 2 tomorrow, please review. It's our first try, so it must suck, but at least tell us what you think of it. Night,   
The Bratpack  
  
PS: Yes Tai would hit a girl if he was mad enough. Luv Erika  



	2. Chap 2

KD:Ok, there's been some debate over wether Tai would hit a girl or not, I go for no, but the twins go for yes.   
Bri: Un-violent SAP!  
KD: *clears throat* I'd say that's probably cause Ee got a black eye from Blake the other day.  
E: JERK!  
KD: *goes on as if nothing happened* We know the last one was a bit, well, not to good, but this might be better, or worse, so R&R.  
Bri:*whispers* not good?   
KD:uh oh, block your ears!*KD &E block ears*  
Bri: NOT GOOD?! WE PUT OUR BLOODY HEART AND SOUL INTO THAT DAMN THING!!!!!*Ee puts hand over Bri's mouth*  
E: continue KD  
KD: *clears ears* umm, sure... any way....................  
  
  
"He what?" Matt asked Bri as she paced outside the bedroom door.   
"He hit her, right in the eye, it looks like a sunrise or something."  
"So she locks herself in my room?"   
"I don't think she noticed who's room it was, she's to upset to care I guess."  
"Tai hit a girl? Man, I never thought that would happen. What made him so mad?"  
"TK kissed Kari."  
"So? Why would that make him mad?"  
"They haven't told him yet."  
"They shouldn't have to, he must be blind!"   
"Tell me about it! I don't know what's up with him! If I hadn't started laughing he would have kissed Sora! He's such a jerk sometimes!" She walked over to the door and banged on it. "You hear that Erika? Tai's a jerk! Now lemme in!"  
  
(Bri: I don't wanna say that! He's not.....   
E:* whispers to KD* crushy crushy   
Bri: I HEARD THAT ERIKA!)  
  
"Get lost Sabrina!" Erika yelled, she was still crying.  
"That's not gonna work Bri." Matt  
"He had no right to hit her!" She yelled and crashed her fist into the wall." Oww...."  
" Calm down, I'll see if I can talk to her." He tried to open the door.  
"Thanks Matt" He turned to look back at her, she was on the verge of tears herself.   
" Don't worry about it." He knocked. " Erika, can I come in?"  
" But Matt...." She trailed off.  
"Come on Ee, I gotta get changed, this uniform is hot."  
" Fine, after all, it's your room." She mumbled as she unlocked the door.  
"Don't be like that Ee, lets see your eye." He said as he shut the door in Bri's face.  
"Thanks" she muttered outside, "I'm gonna go yell at Tai." She left, slamming the door.  
"She's worried about you ya know, Ee." She turned away. "Lets see."   
"Weren't you going to change?" she asked.  
"Oh, stop being so stubborn, your acting like Tai!"  
"Well go tell him! I'm sure he'd appreciate the support!" She burst into tears again.  
"Come on Ee, I didn't mean it." He wrapped her in his arms. "He's such a jerk," Matt mumbled,  
  
  
"It can't be that bad, show me." She tilted her head reluctantly, revealing the large purple bruise on her left eye. "How can you see through that?" He blurted out.  
"Not very well." She cracked a small smile.  
" I'm gonna kill him!" Matt said angrily "That jerk shouldn't have hit you cause he was mad at TK!" He started to walk towards the door.  
"Matt, hold on!" Erika stopped him.  
"Some ones gotta teach him a lesson, Ee."  
"Violence and violence ain't gonna help nothing!"  
"Yeah, well, this time it will." He shook her off and slammed open the door.   
"Matt!" Erika yelled after him.  
  
(Continues from when Sabrina gets to Tai's, through the window)  
Tai was sitting on the couch clutching an ice pack to his gut. Sora was sitting next to him and both their eyes were glued to the soccer match on TV when Bri got there.  
"Now what do ya want?" Tai asked when he noticed her.  
"She's real upset, won't even talk to me."  
"I'm sorry, I lost my temper."  
"That's an understatement." She mumbled, " Matt ain't to happy."  
"Yeah, he probily wants to kill me."  
"Yep"  
"So what can I do? Sit here like a vegetable and let him?"  
"Boys" Sora shrugged, "always reckon fighting's the way out." Her eyes didn't leave the screen.  
"I know, it's in their nature," Bri joked.  
"I'm just gonna stay out of it."  
"You do that, hey Tai, pain still buggin ya?"  
"Yeah, where'd she learn to punch like that?"  
"Mom taught all of us." Bri look out the window thinking bout the last time she saw her mom.   
  
(KD:Hold it! Break, again, sorry, but you won't get the feel unless you know what I... *glares get shot her way * um.. I mean we went through to write this. Now, da twins have fancied demselfs as witches since I dunno when, and dey got a pretty weird story figured out, dead mom, cuzins dotted every where, bla bla, so on, they got imaginations the rest of us can just dream about, so the next bits a touch of they're pathet...*glared at again * um.. Ingenious story.)   
  
"Oh, Sorry"  
"Hey, no problem, at least I ain't dead"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Hey, I said no prob, I've been able to make sure you don't get you but kicked cause you did something stupid."  
"Oh yeah, like what?'  
"Like trying to walk through an electric fence." She walked over and put her hand where Erika had hit, it glowed blue for a minute, and then went back to normal.  
"Thanks, and I was only 11"  
"And a still a big shot"   
" Oh, shut up, where'd Sora go?"  
"I'm in here." Sora called from the kitchen, "Either of you want a coke?"   
"That'd be nice." Tai drooled.  
"Tai, stop being stupid, yes thanks Sora." Tai went red again.  
"Oh and Tai..." Bri started.  
" Not again Bri," Sora said warningly.  
"Party Pooper" She whispered back.  
A knock at the door drew their attention.  
"I'll get it." Sora said.  
"Wonder who that is." Tai said, drinking his coke.  
"Yeah, wonder." Bri replied sarcastically.  
"Matt, hold on..." Sora pleaded as Matt stormed through the door with Erika in tow.   
"You let him out in this mood?" Bri asked surprised.  
"He wasn't in 'this mood' when we left!" Erika snapped.  
"Look Matt, I'm sorry." Tai stood up," I didn't...." Matt hit him.  
"Next time you wanna hit someone remember this!" Tai, shocked at his furious reaction, lunged and nocked him down. They struggled on the floor for a minute before the girls stepped in.  
"Matt get off!" Erika yelled, "I don't care anymore, ok, he said sorry!" Matt let up for a moment, but that was all she needed, in a blink she dragged him into a standing position. Sora came forward to crouch over Tai, but he ignored her. Jumping up he raised his fist....  
  
(E: HOLD ON! I am not gonna finish that if Matt gets hit again!   
KD: You wanted to type   
E: I do not want Tai to hit him again!   
Bri: ok, fine Erika.   
KD: *bewildered * What?   
Bri: I said Tai won't hit him.   
Matt: Thank you   
Bri: Fine with me *punches Matt *  
E: HEY!   
Matt: Owww....   
E: it's ok, I'll get you back in the story now *glares at Bri and KDwho are holding in fits of laughter *   
KD: Not my idea!   
Bri: Yeah, and don't forget to bang your head!)  
  
  
Sora grabbed him from behind before he could swing.  
"Sora! Lemme at him!"  
"No way, you'd push each other off a balcony if you had the chance!"  
"Come ON Sora!"  
"Erika let me go!" Matt struggled harder.  
"Matt, shut up and hold still." Bri said in annoyed tone.  
"Get outa this Sabrina!" Tai had given up on trying to fight Sora, and was now trying to convince her of all the good reasons why he should kill Matt.  
"That goes for you to Tai, shut up." She moved between the two boys so they would have to get through her to get at each other.  
"Thanks sis." Erika was still holding on to Matt just in case.  
"No prob, now get him outa my sight." Bri pointed to the bathroom.  
"Got it, come on Matt" She started to drag him towards the bathroom, NOT the balcony.   
"Erika, quit it!" He tried to get loose.  
" No ya don't" She pushed him through the bathroom door, accidentally banging his head on the doorframe.  
"ERIKA!" She locked the door.  
"Now that's done, let me fix your eye" Bri touched Erika's eye and it went back to normal.   
  
(KD: Like I said b4, I apologise for the use of magic)  
  
"Thanks Sabrina, sorry bout before"  
"That's OK. Tai, your turn" He wasn't to bad, a split lip and a lot of bruises.  
"Owwww" Tai said when she'd finished with him.  
"It didn't hurt that much!"  
"Yes it did," He said definitely.  
"Tai your such a wimp" Sora giggled. He jumped up and started tickling her.  
"Oh" Erika pretended to be dizzy" Major de zá vu."   
"Point taken sis, lets go see if the power house has calmed down. "Matt?" She said as she knocked on the door. "Are you calm now?"  
"Yes"  
"Better be." Erika unlocked the door and walked in. Matt was sitting on the floor, she put her hand on his shoulder and he winched.  
"Bri?" Erika questioned.  
"I'll fix it."  
"Thanks Bri, but I don't need your help" Matt snapped.  
"Matt don't be stupid, let her do something"  
"It's a bruise not a dislocation Erika. I have to talk to Tai." Bri raised her eyebrows  
"Is that such a good idea? Sure you won't try to kill him."  
"Bri, shut up, I've cooled down, I just want to say sorry."  
"Fine, but touch him and I blast you"  
"Deal" He walked out, Erika followed.  
"Blast him and I'll push you off the balcony." She whispered.  
"Not a chance" Bri grinned.  
  
(E&KD: *glare * Grrrr....   
Bri: that's it, nice happy smiles)  
  
Tai had finished tickling Sora and they were now making out on the couch.  
"De zá vu again" Erika said. They broke away from each other and sat up blushing. Bri opened her mouth to say something about Tai's blush again but Sora cut her off.  
"Don't even think of saying it," She said standing up.  
"Tai, I wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." Matt looked the floor.  
"Hey, I deserved it, I shouldn't have hit Ee."  
"You shouldn't have been mad at TK" Bri added.  
"Right" Sora piped up.  
"Now that's different." Tai started heating up again  
"Oh whoa whoa whoa, hold it Mr." Erika grabbed his wrist" You are going to promise me that you will leave TK and Kari to do whatever they want, even if it kills you" Tai looked sceptical "Well not if it kills you, only if, oh you get the point!"  
"Uh, does making out on a bench downstairs count?" Bri asked looking out the window.  
"I swear I'm gonna kill...." He saw Erika's warning look. "I mean I swear I'm gonna leave them alone."  
"Glad that's settled" Sora said, " Now we can get back to.... I mean, you guys have got somewhere to be right?  
"Yeah, my turn to cook dinner, see ya." Matt said and bolted for the door.  
"Um, yeah, same here, bri home by six, bye!" Erika said as she left.  
"Hey, I don't wanna be alone here when they get mushy." Bri mumbled.  
"What?" Tai asked.  
"Uh.... Wow she can be pushy! Gotta go, bye!" She ran out the door.  
"Whatever, now where were we?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
E:Wahooo!!!!! Finished! * runs around room like a loony*   
KD: K, I'll say it then; Well, watchya think? And no it's not finished,   
Bri: You have to endure us for longer!   
KD: Hmmm, anyway, I dunno if Tai's gonna leave 'Romeo and Juliet junior' as someone once put it, alone, and Matt and E, who thinks we should put a bump in the road there?   
E stops acting like a loony and starts listening*   
Any way, R&R, we're gonna try put more romance in the next chapter, probly a bit more soccer to   
Bri; You and your soccer!   
KD: well i like it!   
E: Only cause Tai plays it   
KD: Why you little...Bri, stop typing   
Bri: No,   
KD: K then here's this; Erika only watches digimon so she can sit in front of the TV and drool!  
E: I'll get you for that in the next fic, which your in! How bout her and Davis Bri?   
Davis: Yes!   
KD: No Way! If you do I will kill myself!  
Bri: No such luck, cuz, and no Ee, zeph would kill us.   
E: I'll think of something! *Cackles evilly *  
  
KD: Right, ok, I'm going now, see ya'll in the next fic!  
KD  
  
Oh, all reference to balconies is a joke for all those who know what KD likes to do to ppl she's annoyed with   
KD: Pity the balcony's over the pool...  
Bri: Lucky for Alex though.  
KD: DO NOT remind me!  
E: Any way, gotta go, we got maca's for dinner tonight! See ya,   
Erika  
  
Speak for yourself! I'm staying to grace all the readers with my awing presence  
(E and KD throw tomatoes) Guys you know I hate those, I like potatoes!   
KD throws a potato*   
Thank...owww that got me in the head... I feel dizzy..* collapses on floor*   
E: Nice shot KD!  
KD: Thanks!  
* they drag her off*   
Audience cheers  
  
Hey at least let me write this!   
See ya,   
Sabrina   
  
The brat pack -1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
